


Family

by salems_garden



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Adoption, Aged-Up Character(s), Arguing, F/M, Post-Canon, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:13:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26565649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salems_garden/pseuds/salems_garden
Summary: Sieglinde suggests that they’re prepared for children- Wolfram disagrees. An argument and plentiful teasing follows.
Relationships: Wolfram Gelzer/Sieglinde Sullivan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Family

**Author's Note:**

> part of a prompt list done back in may and i’m pretty sure it’s unedited so please excuse any grammatical errors akdbkfb

“No.”

“Wolf, come on, just consider-”

“Sieglinde, we’ve hardly enough room for the two of us as it is. Bringing a child into the house requires an actual room and no, before you ask, the living room can’t be transformed into a bedroom.”

The banter had gone on in such manner for the past week and it’d been absolute hell between the two of them. With passion being her sole cause through ignorance of the truths he introduced, it felt impossible to tell exactly who was supposedly in the right. Though their wishes at heart common, unfortunately Wolfram was left to be the reasonable one.

“Woooolf,” the woman drawled on, hands coming to grasp at the roots of her dark hair. “Come on, truly considerate it for a moment. I mean, surely you’d agree it’s about time…?”

With a huff, an unimpressed look was shot her way. The topic exhausted him at that point, knowing fully well that no matter how hard he’d try to explain the situation, she was far too caught in the ideals of it all to recognize it’s faults. “And what exactly is it time for?” The man sighed, taking whatever bait she’d set for him.

“Well, um,” her demeanor shifted once realizing she was to explain her thoughts and her face brightened as she realized just how silly it’d sound to the other; “well, you know… settle down? Listen, we’ve spent all these years doing nothing but work under Victoria and Ciel. I just feel as though it’s about time we focused on  _ us. _ ”

When she finally found the courage within herself to look back to Wolfram, she was met once more with the same straight face and instantly went to further explain herself. “A-and, I think a child would be a great place to start that! Not only would she keep us busy-”

“ _ I’m  _ always busy and I know damn well you are too.”

“- but it’d be more convenient on my end. Exactly like you said! Since she’s not biologically ours, it’s not like I’ve got to stop the clinic not lab for months while I deal with the pregnancy and shorty sleep schedules. Not to mention, she’s old enough to help clean up so there wouldn’t be too much extra chores on your end.” 

Her point was acknowledged with a hesitant mod and a moments lasting thought of ‘perhaps this  _ could _ work.” Until he was dragged back to the realities of the situation, unfortunately for them both. “She lives on the streets, probably works in the factory just down the way as her,” he blatantly pointed, “even if we decided to take her in as you suggest-” 

This time it was Sieglinde’s turn to interrupt him, cocky smile spreading, “You mean adopt her.” 

“Adopt her,” he corrected with a grunt,” I doubt she’d want to be told that she needs to work with me. I’m pretty sure a child who’d already been forced into work wouldn’t want to be dragged into another situation where she had to clean religiously.”

“She wouldn’t be cleaning all day, dumbass.” Rolling her eyes as she was forced to explain, she continued nonetheless, “Just small takes around the house, nothing more than putting her toys away or fixing up her sheets in the mornings. She should be able to enjoy her childhood, of course I wouldn’t have her working a full job around the house- you of all people should understand that, Wolfram. She doesn’t deserve to know that pain.”

Heart rising in his chest at the comment and eyes fluttering shut, the blond took the moment to take a deep breath. Wolfram knew that she was right, knew that when it came to such topics he should have held higher faith in her; on such heavy topics she was know to have thought much further than her own interest. They shared similar hardships and he should have understood that such was exactly what she was referencing in saying that it was about time, they deserved to finally overcome all that’d plagued them from all those years ago.

“You’re right,” he admitted softly, brown eyes flickering towards the woman. “But,” he quickly tagged on, “you’ve got to help with this all. It’ll take some time cleaning out your inventions and books from the spare room but since you can’t quite help with all that, you can help decide the other things. We’ll have to go into town tomorrow so you can choose some bedding and toys. We should at least try to make it somewhat nice for her.”

Sieglinde visibly lit up, eagerly nodding along to everything spoken as a goofy smile make its way onto her face. “Of course, of course,” she quickly agreed to the terms at hand.

All too excited at Wolfram’s sudden agreement to their debate that’d seemed endless in their week of arguing and denying one another in their reasons. With a burst of suffocating laughter overwhelming her in the joy of everything to come, the woman grasped the sides of his face and allowed her fingers to stray within the hair that curled around her digits before dragging him into a kiss. With his mouth against her own, she reveled in the pure smiles shared and the loose giggles that escaped their embrace. 

Their kiss lingered on for what felt of minutes until they finally pulled away, mouths ghosting over each other as their foreheads connected and the bridge of their noses were left to press sweetly against one another. 

“You’ll be a wonderful mother,” he admitted to the other, voice coming out softer than he’d intended with the thought.

“Mmm I know,” she hummed back, cocky smile rolling onto her lips. “I can’t wait,” Sieglinde dreamt on, stomach knotting at everything soon to come. “We’ll finally have a little family to ourselves and there truly isn’t anyone else I’d love to do this, dearest. It’ll all be perfect.” 

So lost in her own dreams and smiles, he was left with few doubts that their odd family of sorts would surely end well with the two at each other’s sides. “That’s so sweet but… this’ll definitely be a mess,” Wolfram snorted, “for at least a month it’ll be pure trial and error- and even then we still won’t have it all figured out but at least we’ll have each other.” Kissing her head in reassurance, he sarcastically added on, “That means no more fire hazards around the house.”

“That was  _ once _ ,” Sieglinde groaned. “And it’s partially your fault for not reminding me to put out the candle!” 

“When the house burns down because of your late night reading habits, I really don’t think I’ll be the one at fault,” he teased back with a chuckle.


End file.
